Forseen a New Family
by leewrin
Summary: Reid Garwin has always been jealous of his younger twin brother.  He feels that is brother has everything. But he's forgetting that very important thing that his brother doesn’t have.  Power.


**Foreseen a New Family**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the Covenant, or any of it's Characters. **

**Reid Garwin has always been jealous of his younger twin brother. He feels that is brother has everything. But he's forgeting that very important thing that his brother dosen't have. Power.**

**Every generation the power will's itself to every first born son. **_**First**_** born son**

** CHAPTER ONE  
Returning for the Year**

_The ball was moving faster than the two boys. They eached tried to out run eachother to kick the ball first. That's all life is, a big competition. Especially with these boys. _

_Reid had finally reached the ball when he isntatly dropped to the ground. His body was beginning to geel somthing knew. All the muscles in his body were acking and he began to scream in pain. _

_"Whats happening to me! Ryan, what are you doing?!" _

_The other blonde boy quickly ran towards the boy screaming in pain. "It's not me, I didn't do it. Reid look at yourself." _

_Ryan's face grew more worried when he said this. _

_He could see his brother squirming in pain on the ground. It wasn't long before a light from the sky drew into Reid's chest, which caused him to scream even louder. All Ryan could do was step away from the light. His mother warned him this was going to happen soon. Reid was about to recive power, that he would have for the rest of his life. _

_Reid was getting powers, that would make his life easier for him. The only thing Ryan was getting is a good show. _

_Reid was getting everything, and Ryan was getting nothing._

* * *

Reid look your brother is on TV," Tyler yelled not taking his eyes of the television screen. Pogue and Caleb came rushing into the living room to see what was happening. The three of them were staring at a blonde boy with blue eyes who had been laughing with an interveiwer.

"Reid, come on your going to miss this," Tyler yelled, motioning his hand for Reid to come watch.

_"So you just finished filming your first movie, and your character is Curtis. Tell us, can you realate to your character?" _

_"Uhh..yeah I guess so. I mean in the movie, I'm suppose to have an older brother whom I don't get along with. And I do have a brother and we do have out arguments." _

_"Aww, but you two still talk and get along though right?" "Uhh.. well I don't see him that much, he's in a different city." "Oh, I'm sorry"_

"Reid, what is taking you so long, he is talking about you," Pogue yelled once again, still not taking his eyes off the TV.

"Yeah, I mean I know your jealous, but that's not any reason to not support him," Tyler said, half joking. Within seconds a raging blonde boy came rushing into the living room. "I am NOT jealous of that arragont ass," he said angrily.

Tyler smirked at Reid's anger, "oh yeah, not a hint of jealousy there." "Hey you better watch it baby boy, or I'll personally wipe that smug look off your face," "Hey, boys, let's not start fighting tonight," Caleb said, stepping in between the two boys.

"Shh.. I want to watch this," Pogue said. All of the boys turned to face the TV, and watched the blonde boy finish his interveiw.

_"So what is next for you then, Ryan?" "Well, I'm going back to school for my senior year, and after I graduate who knows" "Well thanks for coming to talk to us Ryan. You can catch Ryan Garwin in the upcoming movie 'Sinister' on September 13." _

"Wow, I can't beleive Ryan is going to be in a movie, I mean, we've known him for years," Pogue said, as he turned off the TV.

"Yeah, yeah who would of thought, it's a real surprise," Reid said bitterly. Caleb stood up and headed towards the door.

"I'm heading out to Nicki's. I told Sarah I'd be there. You guys coming, maybe that will help you clear your head of all your jealous thoughts Reid."

"I am NOT jealous," Reid repeated.

"Whatever, just hurry up. Sarah's already there." Caleb said. The three remaining boys picked up their jackets and headed out into the cold night air.

* * *

"Hey you guys, your late," Sarah said in between kisses with Caleb. "Yeah sorry about that, we got tied up with a TV show."

Pogue and Caleb took a seat next to their girlfriends aroundd the table, while Reid's eyes immidatley scaned the room for people to hussle.

"So what was the show about?" Kate asked. Tyler smiled and replied,

"Reid's brother, he's going to be in that new movie Sinister." Kate's mouth went froma smile to an instant jaw drop.

"No way! That movie is suppose to be so good, Reid can you get us like, premeir tickets. Sarah wouldn't that be so fun," she said directing her gaze towards Sarah. Sarah face wasn't as excited as Kates.

"Reid, you have a brother? How come you never mentioned him?" Reid shrugged and continued looking for people to hussel, to distract him.

"no one asked about him,"

"the reason is because he's jelaous of him,"Tyler teased. Reid whipped his head around to see Tyler laughing at his own remark.

"Tyler if you say that one more time, your going to be jealous of the people resting peacfully in graves." Tyler stoppped laughing and turned to Caleb, who gave him the 'you-had-it-coming' look.

"Just kidding, come on, lets go to the pool tables," All tension released from Reid, when his phone rang. Not wanting to answer it, he just let it ring. It wasn't until Tyler and Reid had reached the pool tables, when the phone rang a second time.

"You should get that, no one calls you twice unless it's important." Reid hesitetaded, but picked up the phone.

"Hello,"

_Reid? Reid thank goodness, where are you?_

Reid recognized the voice to be his mother, and regreted ever answering the phone.

"I'm out, whats wrong"

_Oh nothing's wrong, I need you to come home though_

"Why"

_Because the most wonderful thing has happened. Ryan came home_

_

* * *

_


End file.
